Little Gifts
by Music's Crescendo
Summary: Sometimes for people, especially those like Lightning, it was the little gifts that mean the most to her. No pairing, Fang Lightning friendship.


-1A/N: So, despite my innate lack of creative muse as of late, I felt the need to write this for a really amazing person on here. **Yoshiyuki Ly**. Seriously, you are just an amazing person, and even then amazing is hard to even describe you by. Im not the sentimental type by any means, but I'll try to be sort of sentimental. Yoshi, you seriously are one of the most valued friends I have that aren't in real life, and well the fact ya even thought of me and wrote me and other really awesome writers here a gift really means a lot. So, I hope this is something that will make ya smile like I did at 5:30 am this morning.

No pairing really in here, but its sort of subliminally implied Fang/Lightning if you want to read into it.

Owl City - Meteor Shower  
Bon Jovi - Bed of Roses 

She had finally come to terms with it. The soldier walked forward, her steps finally not labored, she felt so much better; freer than she had weeks and months before. Brushing her hair from her face Lightning smiled the first genuine smile she had in years. This time instead of being on her own with this monthly ritual she allowed her sister to accompany her. The younger strawberry haired woman looked at her sister curiously as she watched the smile on her face form. Lightning held a single red rose in her hand, a crystalline rose in the other, and walked with so much repressed eagerness that she was akin to a small child walking to an amusement park for the first time.

"Hey Claire.." Serah asked with curiosity, "What was Fang like?" It earned a chuckle from the elder Farron, which startled the younger. Something had definitely changed within Lightning these last few months. She had gone from a grieving and frustrated woman to someone who was.. as good natured as Snow was. Or at least around her she was good natured now, which was a step in the right direction if you asked her. Lightning stopped walking down a well worn trail through the Pulsian wilds, and sat her sister down on a familiar spot to the soldier. She sat her sister down on the log that she and Fang had sat on when they camped out in Pulse, where Lightning had told Fang everything, and vice versa. Where she had first held the huntress and the huntress returned in kind.

"Fang is..." Lightning knew the huntress would return, it was not like Fang to allow a little bit of crystal keep her down. "Fang is an amazing woman Serah. She helped me with so much when we were l'Cie and she kept me fighting, she reminded me that you would wake up, and that there was a reason to go on no matter how impossible things got. Even if Fang frustrates me a little with the over-protective nature she acts on so much." Serah looked at her sister with a small smile. It was something she had suspected for a long while. Fang was the only one who capture her sister's heart, break it and then heal it once more. She regarded Lightning's words with curiosity.

Fang had to have been a great person if Lightning not only spoke fondly of her, but smiled at the mention of the woman's name. As they sat and talked, the sun over the Pulsian sky was dipping lower into the horizon, when Lightning finally stood up. "We have to visit her today." Lightning chuckled. Serah stood up with her sister and followed just as she had done with her parents once when they went camping. The mood even as they approached the crystalline forms of Fang and Vanille was far from somber. In fact Serah even smiled when she saw them. Lightning then set the two roses in front of Fang and smiled at her old friend and comrade.

"Hey, I know you're in there dreaming you know." Lightning murmured as she reached a hand up to rest upon the crystalline hand of Fang's. "Just wanted to wish you a happy Valentines day, and to let you know you're far from forgotten." As Lightning and Serah conversed until sundown with each other and spoke to the crystal forms of their old friends when they went to leave Lightning looked at the form of Fang who seemed different now, the form seemed to glow slightly. As if responding finally to those words that Lightning had said, and spoke about so openly.

The crystal that rested against her palm felt warm to the touch, and she looked at the statuesque forms of the two women. Could they really be waking up? Could they? Lightning watched silently as the crystal melted away from their forms, as it allowed the huntress the freedom to respond to Lightning's words over the last few months. Light, herself was in a state of shock almost. She was absolutely shocked that now before her stood Oerba Yun Fang whom she had believed would never awaken again. Even after all the time that separated them, Lightning felt herself at ease with the huntress as she oriented herself.

"H-Hey Sunshine." Were her first words. Then the feral grin spread across her face as she walked to Lightning, and embraced her old friend and comrade. "Happy Valentine's day t'ya too." Despite Lightning knowing where the rose came from, she accepted the red flower back from her friend as they all happily reunited with each other.

Sometimes it was the small gifts that meant the most to Lightning.


End file.
